Yellow
Yellow is a young girl who hails from Viridian City in Kanto Journey She started off in the Viridian City when she met Jay. After saving her from a Beedrill hive. She wanted to start her own journey and did so. She wasn't really interested in gym battles she just wanted to find Jay and challenge him to a battle and win. She bonded with many Pokemon but never caught more than the six Pokemon she has. Her team is made of a Pikachu, Raticate, Farfetch'd, Seadra, Dratini, and an Exeggutor. She found him on Victory Road ready to enter but she caught up and challenged him to a battle it was a draw. But even though it was a draw she finally challenged him to a battle. Love Interests Jay Redflame Jay met her in Viridian Forest and she wanted to start her own journey after meeting her. Yellow was determined to face him and win, but evertime she met him she never got to battle him. But after she encountered him on the Victory Road she finally battled him but lost after a fierce battle. Pokemon Yellow's Raticate (Katie as a Raticate, Tat as a Rattata) Lv: 40 Gender: Female Attacks: Hyper Fang, Quick Attack, Bite, and Super Fang Location Caught: Viridian Forest Raticate was Yellow's partner and with powerful teeth that can chop through three planks of wood. With a whipping tail and a Quick Attack that bring a Rhydon down. Yellow's Pikachu (Chu) Lv: 30 Gender: Female Attacks: Thunderbolt, Tail Whip, Thundershock and Electro Ball Location Caught: Viridian Forest Chu was Jay's Pikachu's crush and not much of a battler. She isn't on the highest level because she hasn't participated in many battles. Yellow's Farfetch'd (Onion) Lv: 35 Gender: Unkown Attacks: Slash, Fly, Aerial Ace, and Fury Attack Location Caught: Route 12 Yellow caught this rare Pokemon stealing her Poke Balls because it was lonely she caught it to make friends with it and did. Using the stalk it holds it was used like a metal sword to knock out opponents. It was also her main transportation Pokemon. Yellow's Seadra (Drake) Lv: 42 Gender: Male Attacks: Hydro Pump, Surf, Twister, and Bubblebeam Location Caught: Seafoam Islands Her main battler and surfer known as her strongest Pokemon and using its posionous barbs to strike opponents and uses a powerful Twister to defeat most opponents. Yellow's Dratini (Tiny) Lv: 41 Gender: Female Attacks: Dragon Rush, Wrap, Slam, and Dragon Rage Location Caught: The Safari Zone Her rarest Pokemon and mystical Pokemon she rarely uses it in battle because not only is it a baby but doesn't want people to go berserk over it. It uses powerful dragon moves to win many battles. Yellow's Exeggutor (Cutey as an Exeggcute, Coconut as an Exeggutor) Lv: 39 Gender: Female Attacks: Barrage, Stomp, Confusion, and Wood Hammer Location Caught: Safari Zone When it was an Exeggcute it was stubborn and quick-tempered after receiving the Leaf Stone it evolved into Exeggcutor and became powerful and not stubborn or quick tempered anymore.